I've got to go home
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - Follow on songfic to 'I'll be coming home:wait for me', may run for 3 chapters. Minor spoilers for season 8, current time line. Warning! contains content on domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI the franchise or any of the characters portrayed in the TV shows, I just like to borrow them for my stories. I do not make any money out of my stories and no infringement is intended on my part. So please do not sue me for writing CSI/GSR stories for all the eager readers out there who enjoy fan fiction. Nor do I own Westlife, the song 'Home' or the lyrics to it. _

_**A/N** This is a follow up to the songfic 'I'll be coming home; wait for me, that I wrote a little while ago, but can stand alone as a one off piece. The lyrics are from the Westlife song 'Home' that I love hearing when it is on the radio. I thought the lyrics were quite appropriate to the current situation of the relationship between Grissom and Sara to use as a new songfic, so here goes. I hope you all take the opportunity to listen to the song at some point, it really is very GSR. Story not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes I have made. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**I've got to go home**

"Hello, Atlantic airlines ticket service. How can I help you" a woman's voice sounded over the hotel phone line.

"Yes!, I would like to book a ticket for the first available flight out tomorrow from San Francisco direct to Las Vegas please" Sara cheerfully informed the ticket clerk.

"Please could you just hold the line for a short time, while I take a look at all the available seats on flights out to Las Vegas for you" the very polite tickets sales attendant asked.

"Yes, okay" Sara replied, then she heard a click as some music was played over the telephone connection line.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm..  
Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know _

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that 

She listened to the lyrics of the song being played over the connection and realized quickly how much they appropriately applied to herself.

There had been some regular contact between her and Gil over the last twelve weeks she had been in California, they had spoken on the telephone, exchanged letters by post and sent e-mail messages to each other, but the letter she had left for him at the lab, the night she had left Las Vegas still troubled her somewhat.

The first few conversations and correspondences between the couple had been very tentative and fragile, both desperately wanting to say more than they dared to, but not doing so, afraid to upset or push the other too much, but at the same time wanting to maintain their usual intimacy.

Gradually over a period of time they had both reopened up to each other, voicing their unspoken questions, issues and feelings to one another, regaining their comfortable ease with each other again.

Even a little humour had also been infused in to some of their conversations, at times when either of the two had felt that the other was having a hard day, and needed cheering up.

Unwavering love, complete understanding, gentle reassurance and stoic support was always offered to each other in subtle ways, so as not make the other feel guilty, or want to throw caution to the wind and have one of them plead for the others immediate physical contact, and ruin the purpose of their temporary separation.

The click sounded again on the line and the music stopped for the woman to start speaking again "Sorry to keep you waiting madam. We have seats available on two flights flying direct from here to Las Vegas tomorrow. One flight is at eight fifty am in the morning and the other is scheduled to depart at five pm. Would any of these be suitable for you?" The woman said cheerfully at being able to offer her assistance.

Thinking briefly for a few seconds she decided on the later flight "Yes, could you book me a seat for the five pm flight please" Sara replied happily, knowing that she would have plenty of time to go and see her Mother and take care of any last minute arrangements.

"Okay that should be fine. What type of ticked do you require? return, open ended or one way only" the ticket attendant asked while she typed at her computer terminal.

"One way" Sara said smiling widely at the happy thought of finally going home, to the only home she had ever felt like she'd had in her life.

"Could you give me your details please madam to enter into the system, so I can arrange for you to collect your ticket at the Atlantic airlines desk tomorrow?"

Sara relayed her details over the phone line along with her credit card number to pay for the ticket.

"Thank you for deciding to fly with Atlantic airlines Miss Sidle, your ticket should be ready for collection from twelve noon onwards. I hope you enjoy your flight"

"Thank you for being so helpful" Sara said satisfied with the cheerful and helpful woman.

"All part of the service. Have a good day" the woman replied happily.

"Bye" Sara said happily ending the call and replacing the hotel phone handset, to then just rest her hand there for a few moments, as she smiled softly thinking of Gil at home waiting patiently for her to return to him.

_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_I've got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just to far from where you are_

_I've got to come home_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I wanna come home_

Turning around slowly and scanning the room that had become yet another temporary home for her over the last three months, a strong satisfying feeling of finally seeing an ending to a very long and painful journey she had travelled, washed over her.

She'd relived all the extreme emotions her body was ever capable of feeling, the tormenting images that frequently flashed in her daily conciousness, the regular horrific sounds and touch of flesh coming in contact with flesh violently, and the hateful dialogue spoken by her Father, invading her many disturbed dreams.

The lingering metallic smell of iron in the humid air, as he bled out quickly in front of her very young and naïve eyes, the taste of her own blood and tears, mixed together with the fear of witnessing the traumatic event, as it came to it's final and fatal climax.

Last but by no means the least, the cold and numbing pain emanating within her physical and mental being, as the total strangers examined, tested, took photo's and questioned her with their pitiful looks upon their faces, as they went about their daily tasks.

All of those memories that had assaulted her five senses that terrible night, her brain had decided to cruelly store them in both her conscious and unconscious mind for the future, to be revisited day after day. So there had been no previous escape from them as they marred her miserable childhood, and adult life until now.

As she had spoke at length with her Mother on numerous visits to see her, about the night of the death of her Father, she had gradually been able to overcome those ghosts that had taken over her life in Las Vegas.

And upon the eventual realization that she would never be truly free of the ghosts that haunted her past, the answers that she had received in the long talks with her Mother, enabled her to be able to move past them towards a more happier future.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me _

As she contemplated her next move, she sighed heavily when she spotted her cellphone that had been gathering dust on the night stand, it had not been switched on since she had turned it off in the taxi as she left Las Vegas in turmoil, all her calls to Gil had been undertaken with the hotel phone.

Picking it up,then flipping it open and pressing the button to switch it on, she watched as the screen loaded up and signalled that she had fifteen text messages and over forty voice mail messages.

Sighing heavily at the thought of her pseudo family leaving all the messages for her, wanting to ask her where she was? how she was doing? why she had left? was she ever coming back? "Need to deal with this back in Vegas" she quietly said to herself contemplative.

Shaking her head quickly to end her current thoughts, she pressing speed dial 3 then put cellphone to her ear, listening for a connection.

"Brass" The quick and usual professional answer came over the line.

A couple of seconds passed before she gained the courage to speak "Jim" was all she could muster as a lump started to form in her throat at hearing his voice.

"Heyyyy there, long time no speak" Jim said a little muffled as it sounded like he was moving around.

"Are you at a crime scene Jim?" she asked timidly thinking that she had disrupted his working day.

"Yeah, just give me a sec" he said as a muffled _"I'm just gonna take this call outside guys"_ came over the connection.

"Hey Sara, I'm clear of the scene now, Gil and Catherine are working it. How are you?" he asked with a smile obvious in his voice.

"Good. Actually the best I've felt in a long time" Sara replied confidently.

"You sound good. What can I do for you Sara?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm coming home tomorrow Jim and I need a lift from the airport, any chance you could pick me up" she asked hopefully as the plan for her return formed in her mind.

"Coming home? Does Gil know?" he asked tentatively, as he quickly looked around to make sure he was out of ear shot of anyone listening to him. He wasn't sure of the state of play with their relationship.

"No. I'm gonna surprise him if you can help me out a little" she said happily.

Relieved that the couple still obviously had some kind of relationship he said "Not a problem. So you want me to pick you up at the airport. Do you need me to make sure he's at home for when your due back?" he asked offering his help to her.

"Yeah, that would be good, if you could do that for me Jim" she said smiling widely as the excitement of their secret plan took shape.

"Anything for you" he chuckled then added "I may need to enlist help from Catherine to keep Gil at home, you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, so long as Gil and I get private time when I get back" she said chuckling.

They carried on talking for another ten minutes, relaying details and such, then said their goodbyes until tomorrow.

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
I miss you, you know _

She spent the evening packing what little possessions she had with her, tidying the room so the maids wouldn't find it too messy, she ate a take out dinner in her room and got an early night, ready for the emotional goodbye to her mother, and the last leg of her journey home to her one and only.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

The chorus to the song that had played over the telephone line earlier in the day played over on repeat in her mind, as she hummed the tune to herself and gradually fell to sleep, feeling very optimistic for the first time in months.

**tbc**

_**A/N** If I get a good enough response to this, I will write maybe two more chapters that will cover her last day in San Francisco and her finally reconnecting with Gil again. They will both contain songs that are appropriate to the situation._

Please take the time to leave a review as they offer great encouragement to writers to continue posting stories for readers & writers enjoyment. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you so much for the wonderful response and reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. The song 'Apologize' by Timbaland was chosen as the next appropriate song for this chapter, because I have been hearing it a lot on the radio for the past couple of weeks now, and thought it was quite fitting for my story's next situation of Sara saying goodbye to her Mother. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I also hope that you will take the opportunity to go listen to the song if you haven't already heard it. **Warning! this chapter could possible upset anyone who has been a victim of domestic** **abuse**. Story not beta'd, so all mistake belong to me. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**I've got to go home – chapter 2**

Opening her eyes and letting the hazy sunlight hit her chocolate brown orbs, as it filtered through the light coloured thin drapes that covered the window to the room that had been her temporary residence, her first thought of the day was, _I'm probably going to be saying my final goodbyes to my Mother, without accepting her long awaited apology, then catching a flight to go home, to say 'Sorry' to Gil, 'Please forgive me for hurting you, and leaving you the way I did', even though I knew it was one of your greatest fears and insecurities._

As she shuffled up in the bed to a sitting position against the headboard, and making herself more comfortable by pulling up the bedding to ward of the cold, over her bent knees that now sat under her chin, her natural rationalizing thoughts continued.

_Am I hypocrite or just conflicted by similar, but yet historically different scenarios, of the situation that is presented to me today?_

Sara closed her eyes once more to concentrate, as her questions and reasoning's battled with one another other in her already troubled and tired mind.

_I'm not going to be accepting my Mothers belated attempts at an apology for letting my traumatic childhood transpire, and the consequent introverted and very private adulthood that developed as a result of such actions on her part. _

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_Yet I expect Gil to welcome me with open arms and accept my apology for me doing to him, one of the worst things he had feared right from the start of our relationship, leaving him without a proper explanation as to why._

_My Mother doesn't deserve my acceptance of an apology when all the damage has been irreparably done by her act of killing my father that night. The only Father I ever had. The father that I naturally loved unconditionally, even though he hurt me time and time again._

_She drank alcohol to escape life's reality, and abused drugs to get her high, just in the same way he did._

_The many hurtful and horrible things she said to us both, and the way she would always throw things at him to set his temper off, didn't help._

_She had her options. Stop drinking alcohol, stop using the substances to get a high, seek out a high from life it's self._

_Choices were there for her to take when ever she wanted them. Leave him, Divorce him, get away and start a new life, seek out a friend or relative for sanctuary._

_Why didn't she just do something less devastating than killing him, and ripping the family apart, along with my life?._

_Because the roller coaster of constant fights and nasty words, followed by the 'I'm Sorry's, I didn't mean it' when making up again, became to much to cope with, causing the inevitable collision when it reached its last peak that fateful night._

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_Gil has told me that he understands and accepts that I had to do this to be able to move forward, and I do deserve his forgiveness, because he knows I never would intentionally hurt him if I could prevent it from happening. _

Rubbing at both temples with her fingers hard, she let out a long breath and then sighed heavily, a sudden thought struck her, _Christ I'm beginning to sound like a schizophrenic, maybe I'll need a psychiatric evaluation when I get back to Vegas?._

_Don't go there Sidle! _

_Not today! _

_This is going to be one extremely hard and very emotional day for you as it is, _Was herlast thought as she threw back the bedding and got out of bed ready to start as she meant to go on, dealing with her past.

Three hours later she visited her Mother at the San Francisco women's correctional facility saying her final emotionally charged farewell to her Mother, and the past that she so desperately wanted to put behind her, so that she could now strive forward into the unknown future that she would make for herself.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground... **

_I love my Mother unconditionally, as I naturally should do, but I can never forgive her for killing my Father, who I also loved unconditionally, and shouldn't have for what he did to me. But unconditional love is a concept that means showing love towards someone regardless of his or her actions or beliefs..._Was her last thought on getting into the car outside the prison confines.

All that remain to do now, was to return the hire car to the airport, and jump on her flight back home to the love of her life, Gilbert Grissom.

_Ah Gil... I hope you'll be surprised and happy to see me, _She smiled relaxing in her seat, as the weight of her earlier heavy thoughts were replaced by beautiful memories, that Gil and she had created over the last two years.

_I love Gil unconditionally, and always will do._

Turning the ignition on in the car, the last leg of her personal journey began.

**tbc.**

_**A/N** I hope I have not upset any readers that have been in a similar circumstance to either Sara or her Mother by the content in this chapter, It was never my intention, so I apologise if I did. The chapter was an extremely hard one for me to write from Sara's characters perspective, especially as the details of her past are fairy sketchy in the show, so I had to imagine a scenario with her parents, to be able do it convincingly. Domestic abuse is a very hard and emotional subject for many to cover, so I just hope that I did the subject some justice by the way I wrote about it in my story. Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
_

Please take the time to leave me a review for the chapter, as I am quite nervous to the response It may receive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you for the response and reviews for the story so far everyone, I really do appreciate them & enjoy reading them. The song 'Now your gone' by Basshunter, was quite fitting for the next chapter of the story I thought, which will be from Grissom's point of view as he waits for Sara's return, unbeknownst to him that she is about to catch her flight back home. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I also hope that you will take the opportunity to go and listen to the song if you haven't already heard it. Story not beta'd, so all mistake belong to me. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**I've got to go home – chapter 3**

**Grissom's POV**

When Gil Grissom finally arrived home after yet another double shift at the lab, he wearily dropped his bag and jacket in the closet near the front doorway, and toed of his shoes before walking over to the couch and dropping heavily into it, with a long drawn out sigh he deposited his cell phone, keys and wallet on the coffee table as Hank came up to him rubbing the side of his head against his masters knee in the usual greeting.

"Hey buddy. I'm home as you can see, but I don't know for how long" he said sadly, then rubbed Hanks side briskly "Yeah, I know I've not been home much lately, I'm sorry, but it's not the same without Sara here" he said, then thought to himself _Christ_ _I'm talking to a dog as if it's a human and understands what I am saying._

Hank gave a loud bark just after he had said Sara's name, then he seemed to look up sadly at Gil with his big brown soulful questioning eyes.

"You miss her too huh?" Gil asked as he stood up, then went down the few steps into the kitchen to feed Hank, as the dog shot off into the master bedroom.

_Missing Sara has to be one of the biggest understatements of the year_ Gil thought as he poured out the kibble, then filled the water bowl placing them both on the floor for Hank.

_**Now your gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here now your gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall **_

Hank came bounding up to Gil in the kitchen so fast that the dog didn't have time to stop as he hit his masters legs in the side almost knocking him over.

Quickly grabbing the worktop nearest to him to prevent hitting the deck, and steadying himself, Gil said slightly annoyed "Whoa there! You nearly had me over Hank. What's gotten in to you?"

Hank gave a muffled bark in reply as he held something in his muzzle up at Gil.

Right away Gil recognized the item in the dogs drooling mouth as one of Sara's favourite running sweatshirts, the one that Hank had dragged into his bed to sleep with only days after Sara had left Vegas. _Even Hank misses her like crazy, I should know he sulked and was funny with me for nearly the first month she was gone _he thought.

"She has the same effect on you too, huh?" Gil asked as he wrestled the sweatshirt from the dogs mouth with a few half hearted growls sounding in the quiet home, but it didn't take long because Hank noticed his full food bowl, which he quickly diverted his attention to, forgetting his favourite comfort item for the moment.

Dropping the sweatshirt near the kitchen door for Hank to retrieve and take back to his dog bed after his food, he went about making a coffee and a snack.

Gil knew it was pointless trying to keep the sweatshirt away from Hank, because the dog had already managed to pull it out of the washing hamper three times, and taken it to his bed securely guarding it, growling at Gils attempts to get it back again.

_Sara honey, our dog has a comfort blanket for crying out loud. _Gil sighed heavily, he wasn't one to even talk or think that even, as he himself had slept in their large bed holding her pillow at night, with her robe close to his chest so he could smell her sent on it at a moments notice, and when he awoke in the morning missing her presence in the bed.

_**Now your gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here now your gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall **_

_**Is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that your missing me  
I am waiting here at home  
I am crazy now your gone  
there's an empty place in my heart  
now I only wish there wasn't a place apart  
if only healing ever fades away  
I'll think about you everyday **_

After they both finished up their food and Hank dragged his prize back to the security of his bed again, Gil grabbed up the dogs leash and called out "Come on Hank, let go take a walk buddy".

Clipping the leash to the collar the two went out the front door to start their walk to the local park, where Gil, Sara, and Hank often took a stroll when both workaholics had limited time off together.

It was the simple times like this that got to Gil the most and created an almost unbearable ache in his heart, the little daily mundane, but normal things that Sara and he had partaken in regularly as they started to build a strong foundation for their long term relationship. That was why for the first month Gil had virtually reverted back to almost living at the lab again, because it was too painful to be at home with all the reminders there of Sara and their life together.

Although keeping himself busy and occupied with solving cases, Sara was never very far from his thoughts, and work wasn't much different from home with all the reminders of her presence in his life.

Several times a day he would be working a case and he would suddenly think '_I'll have to remember to ask Sara about this' _then it would be followed by the painful memory of her goodbye kiss in the lab, and later reading her heart rendering letter to him.

_**Now your gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here now your gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall**_

Is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that your missing me  
I am waiting here at home  
I am crazy now your gone 

Re-entering their home and unleashing Hank, who then tiredly trundled off towards the bedroom and no doubt his smelly dog bed, Gil made in the same direction in much the same manner, stripping his cloths off and depositing them in the overflowing hamper.

After a much needed lengthy shower, Gil walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, why he was covering his modesty when he was the only one in the house was anyone's guess. Rummaging around in his under garments drawer he pulled out a pair of boxers and slid them on, then opened another drawer to pull out one of his old t-shirts.

Gil had normally slept in the nude with Sara, enjoying the touch of his skin upon hers for the little time they managed to sleep together lately, but since Sara had left Vegas he had returned to wearing boxers and t-shirt for bed, feeling too vulnerable without her beside him to be comfortable enough to be able to obtain some resemblance of sleep.

Glancing over to a sleeping Hank in his own bed by the closet door, he sighed, then slipped in between the sheets on their large comfy bed to try to get a few hours of rest, before returning to the lab again.

As usual, numerous cherished memories of Sara and himself together flooded his mind as he closed his eyes, as they played on like a memorable film reel recapturing happier times spent in each others company.

_**Now your gone  
I realise my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here now your gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall**_

Is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that your missing me  
I am waiting here at home  
I am crazy now your gone 

Awakening after only four hours of fitful sleep, Gil rubbed his eyes, and what was now routine for him, he laid his flat palm on Sara's side of the bed feeling the expanse of cold sheet beneath it, pulling her robe up to his nose to inhale the faint smell of her, he let out a long sigh.

"I love you Sara. Please come home soon" Gil whispered hoarsely into the quiet darkened room, as tears yet again stabbed at the back of his eyes wanting to break free, as the pain of her absence tore at his heart once more.

_**there's an empty place in my heart  
now I only wish there wasn't a place apart  
if only healing ever fades away  
I'll think about you everyday **_

_**A/N** I have decided that there will be two more chapters to this story; Sara's flight home and the couples reunion, and I already have songs chosen for both chapters, so I just need to add story content, before I will be posting again in the next few weeks._

Please take the time to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, they are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you so much for the wonderful response and reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. The song 'Flying without Wings' by Westlife was quite fitting for my story's next situation of Sara's flight home to Vegas. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I also hope that you will take the opportunity to go and listen to the song if you haven't already heard it. Just to warn you all, I may up the rating for the last chapter to 'M' possibly, so don't forget to add me to your story alert for the final chapter so you don't miss it. Story not beta'd, so all mistake belong to me. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**I've got to go home – chapter 4**

Sara's growing excitement at being reunited in the next couple of hours with her one and only love, Gil, had her quickly entering the airport terminal a lot earlier than really needed, so she decided the first course of action was to place a quick call to Jim Brass to let him know that she would be arriving in Las Vegas around 6.30pm, and to make sure he coordinated with Catherine to make sure Gil would definitely be at home for when Jim dropped her off there.

Finding the nearest seat she dumped her case on the ground, put her laptop, and purse on the chair next to her before sitting and fishing out her cell phone from her pocket, then pressing speed dial for a connection to Jim's phone.

"Brass" the usual gruff greeting came from the police Captain, who had obviously not looked at the caller display to see who was calling.

"Hey Jim, it's me Sara" she replied with a chuckle.

"Cookie! I've been waiting on your call. How are you today? Glad to be coming home I hope" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm good...In fact I'm excited about coming home...I've missed him Jim" there was a little pause as she then added "I've missed everyone" Sara said a little wistfully, recalling the memories of her abrupt departure from her lover and co-workers, then the ones at her recent realization that everything she had ever wanted in life was back in Vegas, and centred around Gil.

_**Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be**_

_**  
Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**_

"We all missed you too, you know, and Gil...Well lets just say he's been acting like someone took his favourite bug away from him. He's been moping around the lab with a long face, never smiling at anyone since you left. So don't be in too much of a hurry to be leaving him again sometime soon, we couldn't cope with him being miserable again" Jim said a little in defence of the loyalty to his best friend, but trying to keep his tone cheerful so as not to upset Sara, who he had always felt a strong paternal protective streak towards.

"I have no intentions of doing so Jim, this has been hard enough for me to have to do as it is" Sara said back accepting the subtle chastising from her lovers best friend, but hearing his fondness for her come through too.

Jim let out a heavy relieved sigh, then spoke again deciding to lighten the conversation a little "You know It drove me and Catherine mad last night knowing that you were coming home and we couldn't tell Gil all about it, while we both worked with him"

Sara laughed "I bet Catherine was nearly crawling the walls dying to tell Gil what she knows"

Jim enjoyed hearing Sara's laughter, and he felt assured that she was in a better frame of mind than before she had left Vegas, hell she had even chewed his head off a little while working his last case with her "Oh you have no idea, I'm sure on a couple of occasions she nearly blurted it out to him without thinking, but I managed to distract her, and warn her not to spoil your surprise"

"Thanks Jim, I appreciate it, and you picking me up today" she said in a sincere tone.

"No problem, It's my pleasure. You only ever have to ask Cookie" Jim replied using the same tone as her.

"Thanks, any how...Er...So, my flight should be landing in Las Vegas around six thirty, is that okay for you?" Sara said changing the subject to get past the slightly awkward moment.

"Sure, I can be there for that, and I can call Catherine to get Gil home by six to be on the safe side, okay" Jim said, instantly realizing Sara was a little uncomfortable at his show of affection for her.

"Okay, I gotta go get rid of these car keys and check my bags in and stuff, so I'll see you shortly" Sara said wanting to end the call so she could get on with her last jobs before taking her flight.

"See you soon, Bye" Jim replied.

"Bye Jim" Sara said then flipped her phone closed putting it back in her pocket, then standing up and grabbing her bags.

_**Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry**_

_**You find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**_

After having a coffee in the cafe area, she deposited the keys for the hire car at the appropriate desk, then checked her large suitcase in at the correct checking in line and receiving her flight tickets and boarding pass, she then made her way to the right gate for her flight to Las Vegas.

While she waited near her gate area she took a seat and began to think about all the years since she had met the esteemed Dr Gilbert Grissom at the forensic academy conference. The long struggle she had to get Grissom to realize that she loved him from the very first time that she met him, loved him simply and purely for the man he was, and is, not for trying to gain a step up in her prospective career.

The continual 'push me, pull me' actions of Grissom over the years, his brief pursuit of Terri and Heather, the rejection at seeing him confess to a murder suspect that 'he couldn't do it' in reference to pursuing a future relationship with her.

It was his direct verbal rejection to her face after building up the courage to ask him out to dinner, and his words of "I don't know what to do about this' that had the most devastating affects on her emotions.

After picking herself up again and backing off from him for a time, and eventually talking to him trying to re-establish a dwindling friendship they had once shared, her years of effort paid off when he came to her apartment to ask if he was 'too late' to pursue a relationship with her.

Over the last two years that Gil and her had been in an intimate relationship made her smile warmly, as she remembered how surprised she was at how loving and tender he was to her in the privacy of their own home.

_**So impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know  
Which one you let go  
Would have made you complete**_

_**Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine**_

Her flight number was called over the loud speaker and she made her way on to the busy plane, she stored her laptop and purse in the overhead locker, then sat in the seat nearest to the window. After a brief glimpse outside to see a little of the last she would see of San Francisco for a while, she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes to think of the only man she had ever loved, and their very soon to be reunion.

_**And it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings**_

_**And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings **_

After only fifteen minutes the sound of the engines roaring to life could be heard as the cabin crew went into their usual preflight talk, then the seatbelt light came on, and five minutes later the plane could be felt taking off down the runway and up into the air, bound for its destination, Las Vegas.

Sara grinned widely as the excitement grew in her, and the prospect of finally being on the last leg of her long, often painful and very emotional journey.

As the plain levelled out up in the air Sara decided to try and get at least and hours sleep, to help pass the monotonous time more quickly, so she began to drift off into a contended sleep at the comforting hum of the engine sound.

_**A/N** I am really sorry for the delay in posting the next instalment of this story, but with other commitments I have and a bad connection it couldn't be helped. I will try and post the last chapter a lot quicker than this one, so thank you for your patience._

Please take the time to leave me a review, as they are always very much appreciated and welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. This will be the last chapter, sorry but I has to end somewhere. The song 'Unbreakable' by Westlife is what I think is most appropriate for the story's finale, of Sara returning home to Gil. I hope you enjoyed the story and I also hope that you will take the opportunity to go listen to the song if you haven't already heard it. Story not beta'd, so all mistake belong to me. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**I've got to go home – chapter 5**

_Hank pulled on the leash eagerly, jolting Sara's arm a little, as Gil commanded for him to stop pulling her "Hank slow down", he said in a serious tone,the dog obeyed but not before giving a disgruntled yap at being prevented from getting to his goal quicker, they were taking in some fresh air after an energetic few hours in bed that morning before sleeping._

_It had been a hot day in Vegas, both had the humid and warm evening off together miraculously, their friends were still very much unaware of their developing long term relationship, as they strolled casually along, hand in hand on their walk with Hank to the park without a care in the world at that moment._

**Took my hand,  
touch my heart,  
held me close,  
you were always there ,by my side,  
night and day,  
through it all,  
baby come what may,  
swept away on a wave of emotion,  
oh were caught in the eye of a storm,  
and whenever you smile,  
i can hardly believe that your mine,  
believe that your mine.  
**

An annoying, but brief screeching audio sound abruptly woke Sara from her contented and wonderful dream, she was really getting into it too as she mumble "Damned announcements" under her breath grumpily, rubbing her eyes she looked to the side of her to see in the people in next seats were awake or had been woken like her.

A throat clearing was heard then words "We are on our final approach to McClarran international airport Las Vegas. Could all passengers please return all tables to the upright position, secure all bags in the overhead lockers and fasten your seatbelts please. We should be landing in approximately ten minutes. Thank you" the female voice said then a click was heard signalling the end of the message.

Still remembering parts of her dream Sara pulled her seatbelt into place then relaxed back in her seat closing her eyes for a few more minutes, she wanted to to see the man she loved and adored in her minds eye, even though in just a short time she would be able to get lost in those beautiful pools of blue that were his eyes and always seemed to captivate her.

**this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
and each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just cant deny,  
each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable. **

The plane landed smoothly much to Sara's relief, the taking off and landing were not her favourite part of any flight ever. She went through the motions of going through customs, passport control before approaching the luggage carousel waiting for her case.

Her mind was still on Gil thinking about some of the lazy afternoons they had spent together after a hard shift and virtually dropping into bed besides each other, then waking up embraced in each others arms. Most of those days either her or the Gil would initiate a bout of love making, followed some time later by mischievousness, teasing, and merriment brought on by sheer happiness shared by both. This special time, was their time when they felt most relaxed and able to discuss many things in their past, present and the future.

**share the laughter,  
share the tears,  
we both know,  
well grow old from here,  
cause together,we are strong,  
in my arms,thats where you belong,  
Ive been touched by the hands of an angel,  
I've been blessed by the power of love,  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that your mine.**

**this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just cant deny,  
each time you whisper my name ohh baby  
I know why.  
**

Before she knew what was happening, she was broken from her reverie, turned around and enveloped in an brisk, eager hug by Jim Brass as his muffled "It's so good to see you again Cookie" sounded on her shoulder "I've missed you kiddo" he said now clearer, as he pulled back releasing her but holding her upper arms so he could take a good look at her.

"I missed you too Jim. I missed everyone, especially a certain entomologist" she grinned under his perusal.

"You look good, healthy, happy even. That Frisco air must have really agreed with you because you've got colour back in those cheeks, and put back on the few pounds you were losing before you left" Jim said grinning sincerely at her letting go of her finally.

Stepping forward Sara kissed his cheek quickly, then stepped back and smirked at his sudden shyness and embarrassment at receiving the kiss "I just need my case then we can get out of here, okay" she said chuckling as she turned to look again for her luggage.

"I wouldn't get too used to doing that in front of the bugman, we all know how jealous he can get at times" Jim commented as he watched her haul her case from the moving conveyor belt, before grabbing it off her.

Laughing Sara responded to his tease "He know's he's my one and only, and I don't mean anything sexually by it Jim" she said walking outside the terminal linking her arm through his.

Now sat in Jim's ford Taurus on the last leg of her long journey home that had started some time go now, Jim informed her that Catherine had a plan set in motion to make sure Gil would be at home alone for when she arrived, and that he wouldn't be hanging around but just dropping her off outside the house.

As their street came into her field of vision her smile grew, _just a few more minutes honey, god I have so missed you Gilbert Grissom._

Less than five minutes later the car stopped by the curb of their home, Jim got out to go to the trunk and retrieve her case for her, then handed it to her as she rushed around to meet him.

"Thank you Jim I really appreciate this. Would you tell Catherine thanks too and I'll be in touch with all the guys in the next couple of days?" Sara asked as she looked over to her home as she spoke, but obviously eager to get inside to see Gil.

"Your welcome, any time, you know that Sara" Jim Said leaning in the hug her gently, then pulling back to smile at her "Don't keep him waiting any longer" he said as he walked back around to the driver side door.

"I wont" she said quickly fumbling in her trouser pocket for the key then pulling it out and walking briskly up to the front door of their home "Bye Jim" she absently threw over her shoulder as she pushed her key into the lock quickly.

**this love is unbreakable,  
through fire and flames,  
when all this is over,  
our love still remains.  
**

When she stepped inside, then dropped her case and bag on the floor just inside the door a loud muffled bark came from the direction of the bedroom, making her smile, she could clearly see no sign of Gil in the living area or kitchen from her vantage point, which meant he was in either the master bedroom, bathroom or their shared office.

Sara could hear Hank was yapping excitedly, followed by whimpering and eager scratching at what she thought might be the bedroom door.

"Hank what's up with you today? You went out not so long ago, you can't need to Pee again" Gil's slightly irritated voice could be heard through the closed door to the bedroom, bathroom and office area of the apartment.

The sound of his voice was like beautiful music to Sara's ears, the way he could change it to different low huskier intimate, or tender understanding and loving tones for her, but then higher more authoritative and professional for work and colleagues.

Gil had obviously not heard her come in the front door, but Hank had, and his trying to alert his alpha male owner to the female house mate of the home finally arriving home was going over misunderstood as him needing to go out to Pee.

Making her way down the couple of steps on the upper living area level down towards the kitchen, she could hear Hanks scratches and barks getting more excited and frantic.

"Hank, stop that!" Gil's voice sounded louder and more commanding than before "I'll take you out in five minutes, just let me get dressed will you" he said irritably.

The scratching and barking stopped immediately, to be replaced with pitiful whining and whimpering.

As Sara made it to the closed door ready to open it she could hear Gil on the other side as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"What was Catherine thinking? Ordering me to go home...Damn, who does she think she is...Has she forgotten who the supervisor is...Hank stop whimpering will you" he said.

Chuckling a little before opening the door, she was almost knocked over by Hanks over exuberance, before being assaulted with the dog trying to lick her face as she bent down to make a fuss of him.

Standing back up slowly now as Hank ran around her legs begging for more attention, her happy brown eyes met the shocked form of a half naked Gilbert Grissom, mouth opening and shutting like a fish, stood adorably frozen in boxer shorts with his shirt half buttoned from the bottom with his hands still on the next button to be done, hair still damp and uncombed from a recent shower.

Sara's wide gap toothed smile broke out over her face at seeing him so dumbfounded and speechless before her.

The smile slowly turning into a cheeky smirk she finally spoke to him "Hello Gilbert, I'm home" Sara said amused.

Giving his head a little shake to regain his thoughts, but not breaking his locked on gaze with her, he couldn't believe the vision before him, of his beautiful and clearly happy fiancé standing there in front of him.

"Saraaaaaaaa" was all he could manage to whisper reverently as he commanded his body into action, stepping towards her and gathering her into an eager and welcomed embrace.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, her two flat palms rubbing the entire expanse of his broad back and shoulders feeling his warmth and softness before coming to rest on his lower back "Ummmmmmm this is nice, I've missed this" she whispered into his neck.

Feeling her warm breath as she spoke, Gil tightened the hug, one arm around her shoulder holding her upper arm, the other creeping under her blouse to feel the smooth warm expanse of her lower back with his open palm "God I've missed you honey...So much" he whispered turning his face towards hers and pulling it back slightly to look at her.

**  
this love is unbreakable,  
its unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart just cant deny,  
each time you whisper my name ohh baby,  
I know why.**

**cause each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable. **

_**A/N** There is a GSR music video to the above song that **sidle77** kindly put together for me, for a website music videos page on the GSR site I created 'Home of the GSR Addict **dot** com. I am very sorry for the long delay in posting this last chapter, but with other stories I have been writing, creating new stuff of the site and life in general, I have been very pushed for time to finish this up, so I apologize profusely._

Please take the time to leave me a review of the chapter or the whole story in general, they are always very much appreciated. Please remember this originally started off as one shot single chapter story, that grew because it was requested you the readers.


End file.
